All because of shrimp
by della-dolll
Summary: He only wanted to have the perfect dinner for his oh-so perfect boyfriend. Shrimp soup...but there wasn't any shrimp. Jericho goes out to buy some...Not realizing that something was going to change him forever. After everything...He wont even love himself. He would only be a weak sad man. He did it for the shrimp..just for the shrimp. AND a perfect date.


_Christopher Keith Irvine _also known as_ Chris Jericho_. He couldn't be happier then he already was. He was a professional wrestle at WWE, he has the most beautiful house and bonus a beautiful boyfriend _Nicholas Theodore Nemeth _also known as_Dolph Ziggler_.

It was a shock to the fans and the press when both men came out and told the world they were gay and in it was even more scary telling their own boss that they are romantically involved with each men were waiting for the famous words "**YOUR FIRED**" but it never came, actually accepted it better than the fans and press.

Not only that but once the gang found out Jericho became best friends with AJ Lee? She thought the idea of having a hot gay friend heck two of them was possibly a dream come true.

Everyone was accepting them for being gay...everyone but Phil Brooks also known as the famous Cm Punk. It was shocking to Jericho, he knew that Punk had nothing against gays heck he had a couple of friends that were gay, he said so himself.

So why were Jericho and Dolph Ziggler any different? They choose to ignore it though, which was there only options. It did upset them thought, Punk was their friend, and it's not always easy losing a friend.

* * *

It was just like any normal day for these two lovers. Both men couldn't be happier. It was almost like a sappy love story with these two.

_Almost a sappy little love story._

"_Fuck."_ Jericho cursed under his breath, It was his turn to make dinner tonight for Dolph and him, he was planning to make his famous shrimp soup. But he hadn't realized they ran out of shrimp.

"You said something baby?"Dolph called out from their living room.

"We ran out of shrimp! I was planning on making us my famous shrimp soup?!" Jericho pouted.

Dolph chuckled at his boyfriend's reaction and came behind him and wrapped his arms around his mid-section. "Aw baby I'm sorry, you want me to go out and buy some?"

Jericho relaxed in his lover's arm and shrugged. "No that's alright Babe, I'll just go out and buy some." both men locked in a heated kiss before Jericho went off to get his keys and left the house.

It was raining and a bit storming, it wasn't a good time to drive but that wasn't going to stop Jericho from making the perfect dinner for him and his baby.

Anyway what's the problem with that, it was only one item nothing more.

He worked his way up the store aisle until he finally found the shrimp.

He paid for it and walked out fast.

He walks towards the driver seat just about ready to open the door; he feels the sudden change of atmosphere. Something wasn't right...He felt his body exposed to the world...

He set a glance back and stared at nothing. "Maybe I'm just being delusional?" he laughed to himself. He shrugged it off and opened his car door.

His laughter died down quick. The smile on his face vanished. He feels the pressure of a cold heavy metal pressed strongly against his neck.

"_Don't move_." The voice whispered against his ears only for him to hear.

Being a very stubborn kind of person he decided fuck it, a gun isn't going to stop him and neither will this piece of shit.

He turns around to face the stranger but suddenly regrets heart went weak...

"_Phil_?" He frowned, it was hard to speak, and it was even a more shock that he could still talk! Cm Punk, Phil?

The younger man toys with the gun and blows a kiss to Jericho.

"The one and only." A smirk appeared on Phil face.

"W-what, Phil? Is this a joke? What the fuck...what the fuck are you doing! You could have given me a hard attack you could have done som-" He felt the sudden pressure press against his stomach. He looked down to see the gun.

"Something stupid? Yeah shut up and get in the back." Phil smirked.

"Phil-"

"**_DO IT_**." He yelled.

He laid himself in the back, his eyes closed. He was silently praying that this was only a dream. He felt Punks body crawl on top of him.

"_Shhh_,"Punk whispered. "Don't be shy Jericho baby..._Shh_...just don't do something stupid. "He pressed his lips against Jericho neck and stars sucking on it hard, he bites and pulls his skin.

"_Say you love me_." Punk moans against Jericho neck.

Jericho stays silent...he could feel punks hand claws at his rib-cage.

"_Jericho_…say you fucking love me."

_No reply._

"SAY YOU LOVE ME! SAY IT! FUCKING SAY IT!I WANT TO HEAR IT JERICHO! "The younger man voiced echoed through the older man's head. He could almost feel the vibration against his head.

"I-I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU OKAY!"

"DO YOU LOVE ME MORE THE YOU'RE FUCKING BOYFRIEND?"

"Y-YES YES! I DO I FUCKING LOVE YOU MORE THEN MY BOYFRIEND! I LOVE YOU PHIL I LOVE YOU!"

Punk leans down "Good," He smelled of male domination. "Let me show you how much…I love you."

* * *

The scratches on his back would tell him otherwise, the rain hitting gently against his bloody forehead, he completely dragged his body no matter how painful was for him to walk, not wanting to stay there any longer to have the cold heart beast personally take away the little life he had left in him.

He was no longer a man _'Chris Jericho'_ was a slut .It felt wrong to even think about that but the words repeated in his mind over and over.

"_You are mine Chris."_ The words tattooed his brain. It stung him worse than getting stung by a wasp. 'What kind of a man let's this happen?' he thought 'obviously I'm not a man at all if i can't even take care of myself.'

The more he thought about it the more he sick he felt. Everything was blurry, the red stop sign ahead of him almost mocking him, telling him he wasn't strong enough to keep going, he believed it, he was lost.

"I-I'm Disgusting." He whimpers. "I-I-I'm fucking disgusting. The older man cried.

He let himself fall, he could no longer carry his streets were empty, the little light beaming his path wasn't helping...cars drove by not caring if he was hurt.

"_God_... please kill me..." He cried. The blend of his tears and the rain only made him feel weaker. Pathetic...He wanted to die. And the thought of Dolph came up. "Oh, God _my baby_! I'M SORRY I LOVE YOU BABY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY!" He screamed forcefully.

Echoes of footsteps were coming close, almost like they were running?

A soft cry from the stranger's voice was awfully familiar.

"CHRIS!?" The voice called out...the footsteps only got louder and so did the scream.

"OH MY GOD CHRIS?!"The screamed was high pitch, Chris looked up to see long brownish hair dangle down in his face, and the tan feminism figure helped him up.

"A-AJ? I-Is that you?" Chris asked while leaning against the warm body.

"Yeah yeah! It's me. What happen to you! Oh god you're bleeding? Did someone hurt you? Chris who did this? Look Dolph house isn't too far from here we can-"

"_No_..." He felt his knees getting weak again. "_No_."

He felt sick being around other men, what was even worse he felt sick begin around himself...

"Alright, fine let's take you back to my place. "She gave him a warm smile and dragged him across the dark streets.

* * *

**_All for the shrimp and the perfect date._**


End file.
